noirfandomcom-20200213-history
Jean Jacques Legrand
Jean Jacques Legrand was the Director of France's National Public Peace Department, and one of two main targets of the episode "Daily Bread", the other being Pierre Cressoy. Jean sold a confidential list of names of people in the Groupe d'intervention de la Gendarmerie nationale (GIGN) in return for information, money, and an improved conviction rate. He was killed by Kirika. Appearance Jean has medium-length, dirty blonde hair, which is parted to the left. He has light skin, a square face, and very defined frown lines, eye bags, mouth wrinkles, and cheekbones. His outfit consists of a navy blue suit and slightly darker tie with a white shirt underneath. Role Jean is first seen towards the beginning of Daily Bread attending a funeral, presumably for the deaths of Henri's family. A man with glasses, the Vice-Chief of the National Public Peace Department, walks up to him and says the two need to talk. They walk to the man's car and the man explains that Henri's father was an officer of the National MP Anti-Terrorist Unit. He also mentions that two other men were killed prior, petty GIGN officers, and surmises that someone leaked information about GIGN members to someone. Jean agrees to investigate the matter further, and the two leave the car. Jean is then seen at a restaurant, "La Villa", sitting back-to-back with Pierre Cressoy. Pierre reveals that Jean gave him the names of the GIGN officers, and thanks him. Jean asks Pierre for the money he was promised in return for the names, and says that he does not need to worry about the National Public Peace Department for which he works. Mireille and Kirika are at Mireille's computer, as Mireille explains that Jean is the Director of France's National Public Peace Department who sold the list of GIGN names to Pierre, and one of their two targets. Mireille and Kirika then go to La Villa as per the client's directions, and see that, as the client said, Jean sits back-to-back with Pierre. Jean is called by Pierre to come to the hideout of the leading faction of Pierre's terrorist group, the People's Armed Alliance. Pierre explains that the actions of another faction have been bothering him, so he kidnapped one of their members and discovered from them that a member from this faction hired hitmen with the codename Noir to kill both Pierre and Jean. At hearing the name Noir, Jean appears shocked and explains that the name Noir holds a special meaning in the "underworld", and that in the past, the National Public Peace Department hired Noir to take people out in the 1970s. He wonders if this is the same Noir or another person calling themselves Noir. Soon after, he hears gunshots ring. He later finds Kirika and watches as one of his henchmen attempts to strangle her with a cord, only to be stabbed and shot. Jean appears flabbergasted, and asks if Kirika is truly Noir, and is immediately shot. Trivia * In "Daily Bread", a restaurant is shown named "Kitchen Bazaar Legrand". Category:Targets